The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cognitive computing, data processing, and more particularly to optimizing the assignment of conveyor belts to convey a plurality of items.
Travelers oftentimes need to check in baggage prior to getting into their seat, especially on airplane rides. After reaching a destination, checked-in baggage is removed from the underbelly of an airplane and driven to the baggage claim area of the airport where all of the removed baggage is typically placed on a conveyor belt that transports the baggage in a continuous loop on one of several baggage carousels.
Depending on the size of the airport, the size of the baggage carousel, and the number of checked-in baggage on the flight, more than one carousel may be required. Travelers, more often than not, need to alternate back and forth between various baggage carousels in the hopes of sighting their baggage and making a speedy exit out of the busy airport.
Some travelers may just hope that the airline did not lose their luggage and, quite often, exhale a sigh of relief when their baggage is spotted on the baggage carousel. This uncertainty and stress in locating one's baggage after a long journey can leave travelers dissatisfied and wary of the idea of traveling, and checking in baggage, in the first place.